zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lens of Truth
I wrote this on The page dedicated to Bongo Bongo as well. I'm a bit concerned that no one seems to have pointed out that it isn't necessary to use the Lens of Truth to complete the game, but I don't want to edit anything without writing here first, in case anyone thinks that it's vandalism or something. Medigoron As I said there, it's fine. Fused Shadow 17:40, 21 February 2008 (UTC) I changed the quote because I felt the last part was unnecessary. Yes, I know it's in there. User3000 I have a question. In Ocarina of Time, what is the earliest possible time you can get the Lens of Truth? [[User:Blaze fire12|'Blaze']]fire 07:21, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Directly after finishing the Forest Temple. --AuronKaizer ' 10:35, January 30, 2011 (UTC) How is it not necessary? I have a question...how is the Lens of Truth not necessary to complete Ocarina of Time? You need it to follow the Poe to the Desert Colossus. You also need it to see Bongo Bongo and defeat him. Otherwise, how would you know where he is or where to shoot your arrow? It's impossible unless you can somehow hack the game so that you can see those types of things without the Lens. :"''While obviously harder, it is possible to complete the game without ever obtaining the Lens of Truth, by simply memorizing where the hidden paths, platforms, and other invisible objects are, or by using trial-and-error to solve such puzzles. This process becomes problematic when Link has to cross the Haunted Wasteland, as the maze-like way forward is provided by a Phantom Guide that may be seen only with the Lens of Truth. Another difficulty appears in certain puzzles in the Shadow Temple, involving randomness in the placement of illusory or invisible objects." Memorization. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'''Ceiling]] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 22:27, January 28, 2012 (UTC) But if some puzzles are random it's not possible. Yes, you can beat Bongo Bongo without it (even though it's pretty hard) but there's no way you can memorize the path to the Desert Colossus. I've played the game like 6 or 7 times and I can remember almost every detail of the game, including almost every invisible or hidden thing in the game, but not that. The path is too random to remember. Unless you have a photographic memory or something...Plus, in the Shadow Temple, it's highly unlikely that you can make the bird face the right skull without dying. After you die, the skull is placed somewhere else so it's nearly impossible. :It's been a while since I played through OoT, but I'm not aware of anything that makes it impossible without the Lens. I forget how many skulls there are to point at in the Shadow Temple thing, but that's just a matter of trial and error; keep doing it long enough and eventually you are guaranteed to point it in the correct direction. I've seen videos of the path to the colossus being crossed without the Phantom Guide, like this one at 1:49 (getting to the desert as a kid is itself a glitch, I wish I could find a video that just did this normally as an adult, but as far as I can tell there's no cheating causing the desert path to behave differently). We're not saying it's easy, fast, stress-free, or recommended to skip the Lens, but I've never seen anything leading me to believe it's impossible. Keep in mind the article does note the two places you mentioned which make this difficult.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:53, January 29, 2012 (UTC) The Lens of Truth aren't even that critical in defeating Bongo Bongo. The only time you need to actually see his main body is when he rushes you and it's quite easy to anticipate where the eye is in relation to the visible hands. If you want something difficult try beating him using noting but the Master Sword and taking no damage. The only random puzzle I can think of is the one mentioned and your bound to get it right eventually even if it resets every time you fail. I believe players also use the mini map to make it easier to find the exact path to the Colossus. Honestly that seems like the only really tedious thing involved in finishing the game without the lens of truth. If you've played the game enough the invisible things are quite apparent. Oni Link 01:11, January 29, 2012 (UTC) There's like 7 or 8 skulls. I can't really remember. Plus the skull's position changes every time so it's difficult to find it. Anyway, I meant it's impossible without hacks or using walkthroughs (which, yes, I've used but we probably shouldn't use them. Well, not hacks but...). Unless you've played the game so many times you remember everything... I'm just going to jump in and say that I got through the Shadow Temple without the Lens during my 3 Heart Semi Challenge. It wasn't that hard. I had to use it for the Poe though. – Jäzz '' 15:06, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't even call the three heart thing a challenge...anyway, yes it's possible to beat the Shadow Temple without it (sort of) but you need it for the poe. It doesn't matter how hard it is or whether people use walkthroughs or not. The point is that from a technological standpoint it is possible. You don't ''need the Poe to guide you for the game to register the right path. You don't need to see the invisible stuff for the game to let you interact with it. You don't need to know which way the bird needs to face in order for the game to let you get it right through luck. In the end, you don't need the Lens of Truth for anything. I think you're confusing "impossible" with "difficult, pointless, impractical, and requiring more work than a person should reasonably spend on any game for the sole purpose of giving themselves aforementioned extra work". Not to mention, people do do this, purely from memorization and without hacks. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:20, January 29, 2012 (UTC)